tekkenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tekken 5
thumb|241pxTekken 5 ist das fünfte Hauptspiel Teil von Tekken und ist das siebte Spiel, was zu den wichtigen Tekken Spielen gehört und einer der beliebteste Tekken-Serie von Kampfspielen. 'Gameplay:' Tekken 5 ist für das Nehmen der Reihe zu seiner Spielserie, was zurück gegehrt ist. Es enthält eine schnellere, flüssigere Kampfsystem, verbesserte Grafik, über 30 Charakteren und einige der Tekken-Serie sind auch enthälten. Neu bei Tekken 5 ist das Andrang System, das die Schwachstellen eines Charakters beeinflusst, während sie an greift. Zum Beispiel ein Schritt mit springenden Eigenschaften, wie einer hopkick, wird komplett unverwundbar während der Zeit. Die meisten seiner Animation sind um alle niedrigen Angriffe des Gegners. Das Spiel enthält außerdem auch Wände wo man die Gegner damit auch zusätzlichen Schaden anrichten kann, das Konzept war auch bei Tekken 4, aber das Element ist effektiv weniger leicht zu missbrauchen und leichter gegen verteidigungen. Die Home-Version ist eine Sammlerausgabe der Art, es umfasst die Arcade-Versionen von Tekken, Tekken 2, Tekken 3 und Starblade (als verstecktes Spiel). Tekken 5 erlaubt auch es Spielern, ihre Kämpfer zum ersten Mal anpassen zu können, so dass sie die Farben ihrer Outfits ändern können und zusätzliche Kostüme (nur ein paar Charaktere verfügbar machen) kaufen können. Das Spiel hat noch weitere Sachen im Spiel wie z.B. Überleben, Time Attack, Arcade-Kampfmodus und die Nebengeschichte von Devil Within Modus. Tekken 5 enthält ein Beat'em up -Minispiel in direkter Linie zu den Tekken Force- Modus in Tekken 3 und Tekken 4, bloß es wird Devil Within genannt. Dieses Minispiel folgt das Abenteuer von Jin Kazama, als er die G-Corporation auf der Suche nach Informationen über seine verschwundene Mutter und andere Antworten durch sucht. Wobei wenig die Story zu orientieren, ist der Spieler nicht gestattet, ihre eigene Wahl der Figuren wie vorhergehenden Wiederholungsläufen zu verwenden. Das Spiel nutzt auch eine begrenzte Knopfsystem, mit einem Block- und Jump -Taste sowie eine Verkleinerung der Angriffstasten, um einfache " Punch" und " Kick" -Tasten (obwohl, einige von Jins ÄMPFEN Special Moves immer noch wie seine Dämonen gestalt durch geführt werden). Mit den Jack bekämpfungen mit verschiedener Modelle der Mini-Spiel, muss der Spieler Molltonart Aufgaben verfolgen, um fortzufahren. Dieser Modus ist eine der beiden Möglichkeiten, um die spielbare Version von Devil Jin Inkarnation, Devil Jin freizuschalten. In Tekken 5, sprechen einige der Charaktere in ihrer Muttersprache, Koreanisch (Hwoarang und Baek Doo San) und Mandarin (Wang Jinrei und Feng Wei) wurden in Japanisch und Englisch aufgenommen. Steve Fox hat seine eigenen englischen Akzent. Lee Chaolan spricht auch in der japanischen Sprache, im Gegensatz zu Englisch in Tekken 4. Die angehobenen und abgesenkten Abschnitte Fußböden in den Tekken 4 Spiel wurden für den fünften Teil entfernt. Diese Veränderung machte das Gameplay im jeder Stufe im Allgemeinen ähnlich, abgesehen von Wänden. Neben dem Entfernen der unebenen Beschaffenheit der Tekken 4 Stufen Stil, kehrte das Design-Team zurück, um den Stil der Stufen aus früheren Spielen, in ein paar Stufen ohne Grenzen einzuführen, in dem man sie unbegrenzt auf den Bild laufen kann. Die Kämpfe finden in ziemlich symmetrische Boxen ohne unebene Wänden (wieder eine Veränderung Funktion in Tekken 4 eingeführt). Fußböden könnte auch Risse entstehen, nachdem einer der Charaktere auf dem Boden fliegt. Nur einen Teil einer Stufe wird zu einer Zeit rissig werden. Weitere Änderungen über die Tekken 4 Design enthalten die Entfernung der Positionsänderung Techniken (Würfe wurden wieder durch Kombinationen von LP + LK oder RP + RK statt Bezeichnung LP + LK als Positionsschalter Manöver gesteuert, nur Steve Fox wurde mit eine Position gegenüber Angriffe verändert ) zurück geholt wurden traditionellen Luftkämpfe (Tekken 4 wieder und vertikale Sprünge für eine fließender 3D-Kampfmodell wurde entfernt) und mit einem jonglieren System eher an Tekken 3 im Gegensatz beim Tekken 4 Spiel, weniger jonglierendes freundliches Gameplay. Die Kämpfer wurden auch gezwungen vor der Runde Anfang zu bleiben (Tekken 4 erlaubt die Kämpfer frei vor der Eröffnung einer Runde bewegen zu können, passend zur mehr positionsbasierte Gameplay von dem Spiel). Die größte Veränderung ist der "Devil Within"-Modus. Dies ist die vierte Tranche in der 'Tekken Force-Serie (die ersten zwei Teile in Tekken 3 und Tekken 4 bzw. das dritte Spiel wurde als Spin-off Tekken Spiel Death by Degrees veröffentlicht). Ähnlich wie bei Death by Degrees "Devil Within" konzentriert sich ausschließlich auf ein spielbarer Charakter, Jin Kazama. Das ist eine traditionelle Plattform-Spiel, in dem Spieler Jin durch eine Reihe von Labyrinth Ebenen und ganze feindliche Armeen zu führen muss. Dieser Modus bietet Endgegner, wie True Ogre (von Tekken 3), der in Tekken 5 nicht spielbar ist. Die Eröffnung des Ladebildschirm bietet ein paar Sekunden von einem Videospiel, das auf einem frühen 3-D-Raum Namco Flyer Starblade. Wie bei Galaga in der PlayStation-Version des Original Tekken, können die Spieler das Raumschiff in der Demo-Version steuern. Sie drücken START und fordert Tekken 5 zu laden. Allerdings kann dieses Spiel für das volle spielen im Arcade-Modus mit Geschichten der Charakteren und das freischalteten der Charakteren. Darüber hinaus können die Spieler auch die Arcade-Versionen der ersten drei Tekken Spiele spielen. Jedes Spiel kommt mit einer Option, um nur die Standardzeichen oder das verwenden der Bosse und Sub-Bosse auch. Einige der ersten 3 Spiele in der Konsole sind einige Charakteren nicht vorhanden, nur im Original Spiel. 'Story:' Bloße Momente nach Jins Kazama Abreise von der Hon-Maru Dojo, kommen mehrere Militärhubschrauber zu nähern und schießt viele Truppe von Jack-4s in das Gebäude. Heihachi Mishima und sein Sohn, Kazuya, werden gezwungen durch die Wände sich durch zu kämpfen. Die beiden kämpfen gegen die Jack-4s Truppe, die beiden kämpfen zusammen als Vater und Sohn. Allerdings verrät Kazuya seinen Vater Heihachi, indem er ihn packt und ihn schließlich in eine Gruppe der Androiden wirft und entkommt. Die Jacks halten Heihachi fest, während einer der Jack-4 seinen Zünder aktiviert, wodurch eine riesige Explosion entsteht, der Hon-Maru Dojo geht in Flammen auf. Der einzige Zeuge der Veranstaltung ist Raven, eine geheimnisvoller Agent in schwarz gekleidet, der seinen Befehl leitet und den Tod von Heihachi berichtet und zerstört anschließend einen Jack-4 der von hinter ihn kommt. Heihachi hat während die Verwaltung überlebt, ist in seinem Koma erwacht und am folgenden Tag, wird Heihachis vermeintlichen Tod der ganzen Welt mit allen voraussehend das Ende der Mishima Zaibatsu erklärt. Allerdings hat schon jemand anderes die Firma übernommen und Geschäft weiterhin wie gewohnt weiter gemacht. Zwei Monate später wurde das King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 angekündigt. Unterdessen wird Jin von Alpträumen von seiner Teufel-Gen geplagt und versucht es durch das Teilnehmen bei den Turnier zu beenden. Sein Vater, Kazuya leitet, die G-Corporation, wo die Jack-4s geschickt wurden sind, um Heihachi zu ermorden. Heihachi beschließt, das Turnier Teil zunehmen, damit er Rache gegen jeden Person nehmen, die die Jack-4s Roboter geschickt hatten. Das Geheimnis des Turniers und Inhaber der Mishima Zaibatsu ist endlich gelüftet, es ist Jinpachi Mishima, der Vater von Heihachi, die unter Hon-Maru war und von Heihachi nach einem Staatsstreich vor dreißig Jahren eingesperrt war. Jedoch wurde er vom Teufel Entität, die ihm gewährt unüberwindliche Macht zu geben, nachdem er nach den Jacks Angriffe von Hon-Maru aus brach. Jinpachi im letzten Akt der Moral, gibt bekannt, das Turnier in der Hoffnung zu geben, dass jemand in der Lage wär,um ihn vor seinem potenziellen Terrorherrschaft beginnt zu töten. Schließlich schaffte es Jin bis ins Finale und steht vor seiner Devil Form gegnüber seinen Urgroßvater im Kampf. Letzt endlich gelingt es Jin, Jinpachi zu besiegen, der sich in Staub auflöst und verschwindet, seinen Wunsch besiegt zu werden wurde erfüllt. Jin ist jetzt der neue Chef der Mishima Zaibatsu. 'Charaktere' 'Andere Charaktere:' *Dr. Bosconovitch - Ist in Yoshimitsus und Bryan Furys Prolog zusehen. *Roger - Ist in Roger Jr.'s Endvideo zusehen. 'Charaktere freischalten:' Hinweis: Wenn Ihr mit einen Charakter den Story Mode durchspielt und einen Charakter freispielt, dann könnt Ihr mit diesem Charakter keinen weiteren Charakter im Story Mode freischalten. 'Button teilen:' Manche Charakteren müssen sich einen Button Teilen. Kuma und Panda (Um Panda zu spielen musst du auf Kuma gehen und dann auf Kreuz oder Kreis drücken). Christie und Eddy (Um Eddy zu spielen muss du auf Christie gehen und dann auf Dreieck drücken). thumb|left|400px|Charaktere in allen Moden T5CharakterSelect01.png|Charakter Select: Am Anfang T5CharakterSelect02.png|Charakter Select: Roger Jr. freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect03.png|Charakter Select: Anna freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect04.png|Charakter Select: Baek freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect05.png|Charakter Select: Bruce freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect06.png|Charakter Select: Wang freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect07.png|Charakter Select: Kuma und Panda freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect08.png|Charakter Select: Beweis das auch Panda dabei ist T5CharakterSelect09.png|Charakter Select: Eddy freigeschaltet (Christies Speizialoutfit gekauft) und der Beweis das er auch dabei ist T5CharakterSelect10.png|Charakter Select: Ganryu freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect11.png|Charakter Select: Mokujin freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect12.png|Charakter Select: Heihachi freigeschaltet T5CharakterSelect13.png|Charakter Select: Devil Jin freigeschaltet 'Anmerkungen:' *Zum ersten mal gibt es einen unspielbaren Charakter (Hauptspielen). *Jinpachi Mishima ist der erste Charakter der Familie Mishima/Kazama, der nicht spielbar ist. *Zum ersten mal wird der Zufalls Button mit einen anderen Charakter freigeschaltet. *Devil Jin ist zum ersten mal spielbar. *Roger Jr. ist der Ersatz für Roger und Alex (Hauptspielen). *Zum ersten mal gibt es einen Minispiel, wo nur ein bestimmter Charakter zu spielen ist. *Gun Jack ist zum ersten mal ein unspielbarer Gegner. *Bryan, Julia und Lee sind das Erste mal nicht freischaltbar (Hauptspielen). *Von Marduk, Eddy, Heihachi, Anna, Baek, Ganryu, Bryan, Nina, King und Paul wurde das zweite Outfit geändert. *Christie trägt zum ersten mal einen Zopf. *Kuma, Panda, King, Eddy, Heihachi und Bryan haben ihre Standartoufit wieder (Outfit 1). *Jin, Xiaoyu, Marshall, Julia, Wang, Bruce und Yoshimitsu haben neue Outfits. *Wieder mal wurde von den Jack Roboter komplett, das Outfit geändert. *Diesmal wenn ein Charakter auf den Boden fällt, enstehen Risse. *Roger ist zum ersten mal ein Film Charakter. Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Cover